


To Dungeons Deep And Caverns Old

by GlitterGirl



Category: The Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at a sequel to the amazing 'Ere Break Of Day' by Tia_Pixie.<br/>Set the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dungeons Deep And Caverns Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tia_Pixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Pixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ere Break of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623805) by [Tia_Pixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Pixie/pseuds/Tia_Pixie). 



> Enjoy! Please, if you haven't already, also read 'Ere Break Of Day'. It will make this make a lot more sense and plus, it's one of the greatest hobbit fics of all time! :)

Fili, as usual, woke up first to find himself in his sleeping brother's arms. Working on the new mature Fili that he was supposed to be he did not wake the sleeping dwarf. He simply kissed his nose like he did every morning and removed some stray feathers from Kili's hair before, causing as little disturbance as possible to his brother, disentangling himself and starting to pack both his own stuff and Fili's. It was going to be a long day and his (not so little anymore) baby brother needed sleep. That, however, didn't last long. Kili had never been able to sleep without his brother by his side; even for short periods of time.

"Fili..."  
"Yes Kili?" Fili was at his brother's side faster than lightning.  
"Do you think we should pack uncle... I mean Thorin's bags for him?"  
"Probably" came Fili's reply. "After all, a king shouldn't have to pack his own bags." he said without the slightest trace of insolence. Just sincerity, he genuinely believed what he was saying.  
"Yes." Kili said with matching sincerity in his voice and you could see that he, also, genuinely believed it. Thorin, who (unknown to both Fili and Kili) had been watching the whole situation, was having to use all his self-control not to laugh. Instead he just sat up, smiled and said  
"But what if said king AND UNCLE" he said looking pointedly at Kili. "Wants to pack his OWN bags."  
"We're sorry uncle... I mean sir… Thorin. We're sorry!" they said in unison bowing down to Thorin, something they had never actually done before in their lives. Thorin was unsure as to whether to find this hilariously funny or absolutely terrifying. Their new found maturity came under the terrifying and slightly disturbing category though. Definitely.

He didn’t show them that though, he just laughed and made them get up. He decided he did not like the new mature Fili and much less the mature Kili. He preferred them when they were constantly disobeying his orders and being mischievous and generally causing havoc and anarchy wherever they went and although it admittedly irritated him beyond belief he actually quite liked the fact that they were always in trouble for something because that’s just who they are. He didn’t want them to change. EVER!

“Up. Since when have my nephews ever bowed down to their uncle?” Thorin asked rhetorically.  
“Since you are our king now, not our uncle.” Kili mumbled so fast that if Thorin had not been listening hard he would have failed to hear it. Fili was nodding in agreement; his arm surrounding his little brother protectively.  
“I can be both though. Can I not?” Thorin said both shocked - and although he did not like to admit it - slightly hurt by his nephew’s statement.  
“Yes. But why would you want to?” Fili said as a small tear rolled down his face. Kili quickly wiped it away for him, not wishing his brother to be seen crying by the king. Uncle or not.

“Fili, Kili. Come here.” Thorin said holding his arms out to them and patting his knee for them to sit down like they did when they were younger, many years ago when He was just their uncle and not their king as well. Kili ran to him instantly. All caution thrown to the wind. Fili on the other hand was a little more cautious. “Fili…” came Thorin’s expectant voice “come.” Fili walked slowly to his side but stopped in front of him before deciding it was harmless and sitting next to his brother in Thorin’s strong embrace. “I am neither my father nor my grandfather.” He said smiling and Fili and Kili smiled back. “I would like to be both and I firmly believe that we can make it work. Furthermore there will be no more of the bowing… it’s rather disconcerting.” Thorin laughed.  
“Sorry.” Fili and Kili said in unison. 

The other dwarves were starting to wake now and had all made their way to Thorin's room. 

Suddenly Oin started himming and was soon joined by everyone else untill Thorin's voice penitrated them- then they all fell silent.  
“Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day.” Thorin sang in his rich deep voice and then…  
“To find our long forgotten gold.” Everyone joined in except Fili and Kili; they were still shocked from what had just happened until they were prodded pointedly by Thorin. THEN they started singing and when they did the mix was complete; all 13 voices harmonizing perfectly. It really was a truly beautiful sound that nothing else in middle-earth could even have the slightest hope of comparing with.

**Author's Note:**

> Dwarf song is beautiful. :)


End file.
